User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Open Fire! Season 2 Episode 13: Remember That (2)
'Main Plot: Adriana/Lindsay' (Lindsay is watching as paramedics are loading Adriana onto an ambulance.) Lindsay: Will she be alright? Paramedic: She has a concussion, but she should be alright. What happen here tonight? Lindsay: Um, she was fighting with some guy and he got mad and pushed her. She’s going to hate me for telling you this…. Paramedic: You did the right thing. Don’t worry. Lindsay: Okay. Paramedic: Do you have her mother’s number, so we can call her? Lindsay: Yeah. (Lindsay shows the parametric her cell phone.) Lindsay: Can I ride with her? Parametric: Yeah. (Lindsay gets into the back of the ambulance.) '' 'Opening' 'Sub Plot: Ian ' ''(Zander wakes up and sees Ian lying on the road next to him bloody and badly beaten, Zander shakes Ian.) Zander: Ian! Ian! Ian. Ian talk to me! (Ian shakes his head.) Ian: Stop moving me, Zane, I have a bad headache…. Zander: Oh my god, Ian, I thought you were dead or something! Ian: No, are you okay? Zander: Yeah. Just a little brushed up. (Ian see’s Zander is as badly beaten as he is.) '' Ian: Come, on we need to go to get you check out at the hospital. Zander: No, we need to go to the cops first. Ian: Why? Zander: Because Ian next time she hurts you, she might really hurt you and I couldn’t live with myself knowing it was my fault. 'Third Plot: Sophia ' ''(Sophia wakes up in Todd’s bed.) '' Sophia: Oh my god, what happen? Todd: We had sex. Sophia: What? Are you….Oh my god this was a mistake. Todd: No it wasn’t it was amazing. Sophia: No, no this was all a mistake! Todd were just friends. Todd: But I like you, Sophie. ''(Sophia gets up out of his bed.) '' Sophia: Stop! Todd: Stop what? Sophia: Calling me that….My name is Sophia! Not Sophie! Todd: Okay, I’m sorry. Sophia: I have to go…. ''(Sophia runs out of Todd’s room and starts crying.) '' 'Main Plot: Adriana/Lindsay ' ''(Adriana wakes up and sees Lindsay sleeping next to her.) '' Lindsay: You’re awake, ohmigod you’re awake. Adriana: What? Where’s my mom….What happen? Lindsay: You got Donavon’s confession on tape and he freaked on you and threw you down the stairs. And your mom is getting McDonalds for us. Adriana: Oh, thanks for like saving me. Lindsay: You won’t be thanking me after I tell you something…. Adriana: What? Lindsay: I told your mom about…aboot the rape. Adriana: You told my mom aboot the rape? Lindsay: I’m sorry…. Adriana: its fine, she would’ve found out anyways. I mean I was going to turn Donavon’s confession in on tape. ''(Lindsay hugs Adriana) Lindsay: Okay, well tomorrow, after you get out, we’ll take your confession to the cops, okay? Adriana: Okay. Lindsay: I’m just glad you’re okay. Adriana: I’m glad you were there. (Adriana and Lindsay hug again, Adriana’s mom walks in with McDonalds.) '' 'Sub Plot: Ian ' ''(Ian and Zander walk out of the police station.) Zander: Well it looks like we won’t have to worry about, Carrie, anytime soon. Ian: Yeah, thank god about that. I’m sorry about dragging you in this. Zander: Dude, its fine. (Zander hugs Ian.) Ian: So what are we gonna tell mom and dad? Zander: The truth, they’ll find out one way or another. Ian: True. This should be an interesting conversation to have with them. Zander: Yeah, it really should be. (Zander and Ian walk away.) 'Third Plot: Sophia ' (Sophia walks over to Raviva at lunch) Sophia: Hey can we talk? Raviva: What the hell do you want? Sophia: Can we just talk? Raviva: Whateve… (Sophia drags Raviva to a empty class room.) Sophia: Look I’m sorry about everything. Raviva: Sure you are. Sophia: I really am. I’m trying to change. (Raviva laughs.) Raviva: You’ll always be known as that slut who tried to steal my boyfriend! (Sophia gets angry.) '' Sophia: You are the last person to call me that! ''(Sophia slaps Raviva, Raviva pulls Sophia’s hair.) Raviva: You fucking bitch! (Raviva pushes Sophia over a desk, Sophia throws a chair at Raviva.) Raviva: I know you just didn’t throw a chair at me! (Sophia gets up and tackles Raviva to the ground, Todd runs into the room and breaks up the fight.) Todd: The both of you need to stop! Sophia: No let me at the bitch! (Sophia tries to get away but Todd holds her back.) Todd: Look, Soph….Sophia. I love you your like my best friend no matter what happens between us. Raviva, Sophia loves you. Just forgive each other already. Raviva: I’ll never forgive her! (Raviva walks away.) 'Sub Plot: Ian ' Kelli: So you got into a relationship with an abusive girl? Kurt: And she hurt you and Zander? Ian: Yes…. Kelli: Are you guys okay now? Zander: Yeah. Kurt: Did you tell the cops? Kelli: Yes, did you? Ian: Yeah we told the cops. Kelli: Good no one hurts my two boys and gets away with it. Ian and Zander: Thanks. (Ian and Zander hug Kelli) '' 'Third Plot: Sophia ' ''(Sophia and Todd are talking at Todd’s house) Sophia: Look, I’m sorry about last night. Todd: It’s fine. But I still think it was amazing. Sophia: I know you do. Can we still be friends? Todd: Friends or friends with benefits? Sophia: Just friends. Todd: Yeah, of course we can. 'Main Plot: Adriana /Lindsay ' (Adriana and Lindsay are outside the police station) Adriana: Are you sure you’re ready for this? Adriana: Ready as I’ll ever be…. Lindsay: Okay. Adriana: This is the second time I’ve been here in a year. Lindsay: Come on. ''(Lindsay and Adriana walk in.) '' Category:Blog posts